Swan Queen firsts
by once-upon-my-feels
Summary: Who asked who out? Who leant in for the first kiss? Their first night together, was it magical, or they were so nervous that didn't accomplish anything? All the things you never knew you wanted to know are here. An insight on this beautiful (yet complicated) relationship. Welcome to the Swan Queen series of firsts!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Welcome to **"Swan Queen Series of firsts"!** Who called who on a date? How their very first date went? What about their first kiss? First night together? This little thing will answer this and more! Some things you'll need to know:

I don't own OUAT. I'm just playing with its characters, please don't sue me.

Despite this story being based on the show, I distorted a few things:

• Cora is alive, and has her heart (sorry I adore her)

• Zelena is a great person; she and Regina has been raised together

• Neal is alive (and Regina, Emma and he are co-parenting!)

• Rumple and Belle are a couple. And in my Universe they share a kid, yeah.

• Rumple is Regina's father. YES, I have this headcanon.

This will be a series of one-shots not related to each other, in no chronological order. If you have some request, please "PM" me, leave it on a review or visit my tumblr, where I'm also once-upon-my-feels.

Rating and themes would be variable; I'll surely let you know by the beginning of every chapter. Please enjoy this crazy ride!

xx


	2. Chapter 2

Content: Fluffy

Rating: K

Characters: Emma Swan, Regina Mills, Henry Mills, Ruby Lucas

TW: None

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or any recognizable characters.

**CHAPTER ONE: Slowly, Henry realizes his mothers are acting kinda… differently…**

* * *

**Henry was the first one to notice it**

Henry was happy. His mothers became friends some time ago and now things were better than never; he could spend time with each one of them, but also enjoy dinners and lunches with them together.

Regina and Emma were happy too. With this new friendship, they found out that they had a lot in common.

"Mom! I'm so glad you could make it!" – Henry smiled while standing up from his chair to hug Regina.

"Your other mom, offering to pay for lunch? I couldn't fail to witness such a miracle!"

Henry smiled at the way Regina talked. Months ago, this would have been enough to start a discussion. Now, his mothers were completely used to make silly jokes and chat comfortably, mostly for his happiness.

As in response to Regina's false insult, the blonde stuck her tongue out.

"Put this tongue where it belongs, Emma, or so help me God…" – Regina said while pointing one finger at the younger woman. Emma smiled.

"I'll choose to ignore this. Since I am a Lady, please let me lead you all to our booth. I've asked for the best one in the place…"

"Hm, what have we done to deserve such a special treatment?" – Regina smiled while walking.

"You've accepted my invitation. Believe it or not, sharing a meal with you guys is the highlight of my day…

Henry smiled cheekily and Regina looked down, trying to hide the redness that covered her cheeks and neck.

They reached their booth. That was when Henry started noticing things.

He stayed alone on his seat; unconsciously Emma let Regina slide to the corner and sat beside her.

He also noticed when Ruby came to get their orders.

"Can I get you guys the usual?" – Ruby smiled at the family.

"Hm, for me and Henry, yes, but Regina is avoiding meat this month, right? That health project of yours?"

Regina smiled.

"Exactly. So Ruby, what would you recommend?"

"Bring her the spring salad, Rubes! She'll love it, I'm sure! It has green peppers, you adore green peppers!" – Emma turned at Regina and grinned. The brunette smiled back.

"That's a great suggestion, Emma."

Ruby smiled to herself and winked at Henry.

"Can I offer you guys to experiment our brand new pineapple juice?" – Ruby tested. She knew Emma was allergic to it.

"Nope! Emma is allergic" – Regina smiled and so did Emma, who didn't have time to respond the waitress.

"Yes… I'll want some iced tea, please?"

"Have you tasted the peach flavored one, Emma? It's wonderful!" – Regina tried.

"I love peaches, thank you, Gina. I'll take one, Ruby…"

* * *

The third time he noticed was when Emma was devouring her French fries. While babbling, Regina unceremoniously reached for some of the greasy treats on Emma's plate. Henry never saw his mother acting so comfortably around anyone that wasn't him.

The fourth time he noticed was when they were leaving.

"So, when I see you again?" – Emma smiled at Regina.

"Soon, I hope."

"Yeah, me too…" – Emma smiled while leaning to kiss Regina's cheek – "come on, kid…"

"Bye mom!" – He hugged Regina briefly and felt that her eyes didn't leave Emma's form for an instant even.

"Bye honey. Bye, Emma."

"You've already said bye to her, mom!" – Henry grinned. He just loved to make his older mother blush.

"She did not!" – Emma said – "I, I mean, by, Gina…"

"Since when you call mom by a nickname?" – Henry tried and gained a slap on the back of his head.

"Let's go home, kid…"

The boy rolled his eyes. No, nobody could be that blind…

* * *

**Next chapter: The first time they admitted it out loud**


	3. Chapter 3

Content: Fluffy

Rating: T

Characters: Emma Swan, Regina Mills, Henry Mills (small part)

TW: None

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or any recognizable characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: ****The first time they admitted having feeling for each other…**

On that particular Saturday, Henry walked down the stairs with a huge grin on his face.

"_I'm so not stopping until you confess!"_ – Emma giggled.

"_Stop, stop, I didn't eat your chocolate cookies, Henry did it! Stop!"_ – Regina was laughing so hard that she was almost crying. Emma was tickling her stomach to make her confess.

"_I can smell chocolate in your breath, you ate them!"_

"_I did not, I… hahaha, stop it Emma, stop it!"_

Henry stood on the stairs looking how his two mothers were interacting. They looked like two teenagers; this wasn't the first time he caught them acting silly together, nor playing like this.

"Moms? Ma, stop! We both ate the cookies!" – He grinned.

"I knew it! I knew it!" – Emma, who has finally released Regina, sent her a mockingly evil glare.

"Okay, how about cooking you new ones?"

"Now we're talking!" – Emma stood up and offered a hand to help Regina; the brunette pushed Emma and the blonde fell over her.

"Oh no, oh no 'Gina… what is this?"

"This is revenge, dear! Henry, help me!"

Regina started tickling Emma's ribs; she knew by then that there was the blonde's most sensitive spot.

After the laugh died, Henry made an announcement:

"Hm, guys, I know I should eat lunch with both of you today, but, uh… any chance that I can skip it?"

"Why? Is there something wrong?" – Said Regina, always so worried.

"No, no, it's just that… dad called, and said he'll be here today… I miss him, so, could I…?"

"Neal's in town? Two months since I saw that bastard, I miss him!" – Regina gave a cheeky smile.

"I miss him too. Go have lunch with your dad and invite him for dinner, how about that?"

"Awesome! Can we all have dinner here, mom?"

"Of course, sweetheart…"

"Yes! You guys are the best!" – He kissed his mothers in the cheek.

"Now I'm worried… I've made tons of food, and you're not staying…"

"But ma is here! She can eat for herself and for me too!"

"Henry!" – Emma scolded him.

"Don't do that. You know is true." – Regina said with a smile that and a wink that made Emma's stomach drop; she just loved 'cute Regina'.

* * *

"That's it, only us…" – Regina said after setting two plates on the table; Henry didn't waste time, he left to Granny's something about thirty minutes ago, leaving his mothers all by themselves. Not that this made them uncomfortable though.

"Yep. Only you, me, and food. Gosh, I love food!" – Emma smiled as Regina dropped some sauce on her steak.

As Regina sat down, she saw that Emma was already eating.

"You couldn't have waited for me?"

"Nope. Too hungry to wait…"

They ate in silence for about 5 minutes, until Emma broke it.

"So, you really ended things with Robin, right?"

"Yes…"

"That's good…"

"What?"

"I-I mean… he wasn't the one for you, anyone could see!"

"My mother says the same thing, but I just can't see why…"

"Oh, come on Regina, he is a cave man! He doesn't know you, doesn't know what you like… Remember he gave you chocolate filled with peanuts?"

"I'm allergic to them…"

"And he should know that!"

"How do _you_ know that?" – Regina asked while arching one eyebrow.

"You told me. Once we were playing twenty questions, remember?"

"We were so drunk back then… how can you remember?"

"I have a spot in my mind for everything that is related to you. It's important to me."

Emma could feel her cheeks burning and was glad that Regina has decided not to keep up with their conversation.

* * *

Regina started doing the dishes, and Emma decided to help. Only when they were almost finished, Regina decided to speak again.

"I didn't love your relationship with the Pirate either…"

"Yes. I thought that he was Mr. Right, until a certain brunette opened my eyes…" – Emma smiled at Regina while poking her shoulder.

"Yes, yes. I didn't like him. He wasn't respecting your boundaries; you said no, he said yes…"

"He won me by insistence."

"That's not healthy."

"Nope".

"At least the sex was good?"

Emma opened her mouth in shock.

"Come on dear, we are both adults in here. Besides that, I'm dying to know what he did with his hook during… you know…"

"REGINA!" Emma scolded her and threw the dish towel towards her.

The brunette laughed at her reaction, still waited for her answer.

"I… I… We… I mean, the sex was nice. Was good, yeah, very good, actually. But a relationship can't be based on only sexytimes, you know? You and your partner gotta talk, gotta be friends… there should be playful times, serious times… be friends before lovers, you know?"

During Emma's speech, Regina's mind was doing a review of their relationship. She and Emma had become friends. They used to play, to talk about serious stuff, they were getting to know each other…

"Emma, can't you see?"

"What?"

"You just described our relationship. Well, minus the sexy times…" – Regina blushed vigorously and looked right at the floor.

"Though I wouldn't mind having some sexy times with you…" – Emma murmured.

"Said what?" – Regina hasn't heard Emma pretty well, for the blonde's luck.

"N-nothing! I said I agree with you. Our relationship is… is great."

"Yeah, I enjoy you. I mean, I enjoy spending time with you… and Henry…"

"But Henry is not here today. And we had a good night, right?"

"Right. Wanna… do you wanna do this again? – Regina asked, hopefully, but shyly.

"W-what?"

"Have dinner, with me. No Henry."

"Y-yes?"

"At some restaurant, I mean, only you and me…"

"Regina, are you… are you asking me on a date? Seriously?"

"I-I… no! I mean, we'll go out as friends, it's just a dinner, duh!" – Regina smiled while trying to undercover her hurt and discomfort.

"Shame. Because _I would love to go out on a date with you_…"

"Seriously?" – Regina's eyes shone and she opened a smile that Emma wished she could keep looking at forever.

"Yes, seriously. I would like very much to have a date with you."

* * *

**Next: Dinner time + first date**


End file.
